Seeing you through different Eyes
by ALS fan
Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort. Hermione comes back to Hogwarts after graduating from the Irish Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry to take care of Professor Snape after being cursed into blindness by Lucius Malfoy. Mild "R"
1. Chapter One

**Seeing You through Different Eyes**

**Chapter 1**

"Hurry up Hermynonee!" Hermione sighed in disgust. He still hadn't figured it out. Her-my-oh-nee! It wasn't that difficult! Why couldn't he, after seven years of knowing each other, and three of dating, say her name correctly?

"I'm coming Viktor! This luggage is heavy! I'm sorry-"

"Just hurry up! Ve're going to miss the train!" Viktor said rolling his eyes. Hermione wished he would treat her with more respect, but she didn't want to upset or offend him, he'd had a hard time lately. The Cannon's weren't doing well and the media was putting the blame on him entirely.

They boarded just in time and took their seats. Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She had finally graduated from University. With honors! But it didn't mean what it should have to her. It was just...something. So much had happened in the last four years. Besides her studies at The Irish Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she had spent the entire time repairing herself emotionally, after the defeat of Voldemort. Compared to that, graduating with honors from IIWW was nothing.

She shuddered.

Voldemort.

Hermione had watched as dozens of friends and acquaintances were killed in battle. People she had laughed with, cried with, grown into adulthood with. A tear ran down her face as she remembered that cold November night. The last night of battle. It was the night when it felt like all hope was gone. The night that would change her life forever. The night when she would lose many of her friends...

_"Look out, Hermione!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs. Hermione dove into the bloody ground to avoid being hit by a curse from Bellatrix Lestrange._

_"DAMN IT! Watch it, Harry! Lestrange is throwing the killing curse left and right!" Ron said with difficulty as he dodged avada kedavra. _

_Hermione wiped blood from her face, some of which was hers, most of which was from someone else, and gazed across the field. People were falling down, screaming in agony as unforgivables were thrown from both sides, no one showing any mercy. If there WAS a sunny side to the situation, it was that almost all deatheaters that were on the ground, writhing in pain. Blood, screams...it was all too much. She wanted to be gone. To be happy. To be young and careless. No. She couldn't have that. She had people being torn limb from limb. Being murdered left and right. It was insanity! All because long, long ago, someone thought they were more worthy than someone else. It disgusted her. She felt as if she were going to throw up, and then suddenly, her mind went black and she fell to the cold, hard, blood-drenched earth._

_"Hermione? Are you awake?" Harry asked in a very concerned voice, looking at her as if she could break at any moment. She rose up slowly, feeling her muscles ache and her joints crack and pop. Her head swirled and she felt exceedingly dizzy. She closed her eyes tightly and opened them again. Everything was still a bit blurry._

_"Harry? What happened? Where's Ron?! Is he ok?! Where am I? Where's Viktor? Did we win?! What happened to-" Harry gently placed his hands on Hermione's shoulders, his thumbs caressing the base of her neck. _

_"Hermione, Ron's ok...so is Viktor. You're in the infirmary at Hogwarts. You just passed out from all of the stress and horror of it all. We won Hermione. I killed him. I killed Voldemort." _

_Silence._

_More silence._

_Suddenly, Hermione broke into tears and threw her arms around Harry. At about the same time, Ron and Ginny ran into the infirmary, realizing Hermione was awake, and joined in the hug. They were all crying and holding each other._

_Reluctantly, she withdrew, "How did you do it Harry? How did you kill Voldemort?"_

_"Honestly, I'm not really sure. One minute, I was throwing curses at him, the next; all these words were coming out of my mouth that I didn't even understand! It was like I was possessed or something. Dumbledore thinks it was something to do with my parents," Harry smiled, "They helped me. I know it. They're the reason I killed him. They're the reason we're alive."_

_Hermione smiled at Harry and turned to Ginny._

_"Ginny! Oh, I was so worried about you! How did you get past Bellatrix?" Hermione's tone was serious and concerned for her best girl-friend._

_"Professor Lupin distracted her and I hit her with the killing curse," Ginny's head fell and she looked truly sorry, "I killed someone. It was the hardest thing I've ever done. I never want to have to do it again." Hermione embraced her friend again and patted her back encouragingly._

_"You did what you had to do, Gin. You are a hero. You too, Ron," He blushed at this, "You are all heroes, and now, the entire wizarding world will be able to live their lives in peace."_

_"Oh Hermione. What would we have done without you?"_

_"What would I have done without you, Ron?" _

_Three weeks later, the first classes for IIWW were starting, and Hermione had to leave Hogwarts._

_"You have to owl me all the time! I love you both sooooooo much!!" She said between laughing and crying. She quickly hugged Ginny and Ron, giving Ron a kiss on the cheek. "Harry, look out for yourself. Make sure you go to see Madam Pomfrey and get all of your injuries checked regularly!"_

_Harry laughed a bit, "Yes mother!" his expression got a bit more serious, "I love you 'Mione. Remember that."_

_"I love you too, Harry," she kissed him on the cheek and ran to Viktor, who was growing impatient._

"Hermynonee! We're here! Wake up!" Viktor poked her in the side a bit hard for her taste, grabbed her luggage, threw it in her arms, and pulled her off of the train.

"Where are we going now?"

"To get you settled in. Then we'll go to the Ministry and see what jobs are available for a Potions/Defense against the Dark Arts major," he said in an exasperated tone. He hadn't even wanted her to GO to University. 'Vomen should not vorry themselves vith such things!' he had said.

She sighed. It was ok to settle...right?


	2. Chapter Two

Seeing you through different Eyes

Chapter Two

Severus Snape gingerly diced kidney stones of a goat and poured them into a great simmering cauldron.

"CALLICUTT! It isn't that difficult! Why can you not get it right for ONCE?!" Roger Callicutt lowered his head in shame as the ritual of the infamous Professor Snape told him of his hopelessness in Potions and, quite possibly, life.

"Oh...enough! I'm sick of this. Class is dismissed!" Snape bellowed as he began messaging his temples in disgust. '_Why can't anyone understand?_' he thought angrily, '_Someone _did_ understand, Severus, and they just graduated with honors with a degree in potions,_' a voice inside his head nagged at him as students silently exited the classroom.

"Damn it to hell," he muttered as waved his wand and uttered a cleaning spell on the room. '_Damn that Hermione Granger! Insufferable know-it-all Gryffindor! What does she know?! Nothing! She's just studious. She doesn't _really_ understand the delicate art that is potion-making!_' he pondered bitterly.

He punched the cold stone wall of the room irritatedly harder than he had intended.

"Arrrrg! Shit!" he examined his hand bitterly as he stalked into his office and threw himself down on the large chair behind his desk, the bright and sunny day outside.

"Glowering, Severus?" drawled the whisper-like voice of Lucius Malfoy. Snape's blood ran cold, his face paled, and his hand began sweating uncontrollably.

Slowly he turned to look at the now-hideousness that was Lucius Malfoy. His face had been severely disfigured in the war by Hermione Granger, but somehow, he had been the only deatheater that escaped the clutches of the Order of the Phoenix. The flesh over one of his right eye had melted down to cover it most of it, the rest had was red with broken blood vessels. His nose had been broken, so it was purple and knotty. A large, grotesque scar ran down the right side of his face and neck, it was a mere freckle compared to his mouth. His lips were completely severed off, leaving nothing but two thin scarlet scores around his gums.

He swallowed, trying not to appear as disgusted and terrified as he was.

"Lucius."

"Did you think I wouldn't come find you Severus?" his tone sounded amused...like he was speaking to a child. Snape clenched his fists bit his tongue to keep from saying something he knew he would regret. Instead he subtley reached for the wand he had placed in the pocket of his robes minutes earlier, but was horrified to find that it was dreadfully absent. His eyes widened in panic as Lucius pulled Snape's wand, along with his own, from his robes.

"Looking for this, Severus?" he smirked evilly, "I don't believe you will be needing it." An eager smile crossed his face as he shouted "Imperio!"

Suddenly, Severus's mind went blank. He felt blissfully unaware of what was going on, as something told him to walk out to the Forbidden Forest. All he was aware of was the hard stone beneath his feet, and the burning, almost painful urge to walk as fast as he could to the Forbidden Forest. _'FASTER!'_ Something told him urgently. Before he realized what was happening, his feet were soaring across the Hogwarts grounds until he was deep in the Forbidden Forest.

"Finite Incantatem!" Lucius ordered quietly, a grim smirk on his face.

"Just do it, Malfoy! Kill me and get it over with!" he shouted with fury.

"NO! I'm not going to give you the easy way out Severus! WHY DID YOU BETRAY THE DARK LORD? WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME! YOU WERE A SPY THE WHOLE TIME I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! _CRUCIO!_" he bellowed.

Suddenly, Snape felt as if his body were being torn into thousands of pieces from the inside out. He fell to the ground writhing in pain and screaming in agony, as Lucius Malfoy watched with sheer pleasure and malice.

"You know nothing of pain, you shit!" he screamed with insane fury.

"_Crucio! Crucio_!" he screamed again and again, intensifying the pain with each blow.

Blackness was taking over Snape's body. Slowly, his limbs were going numb and he could feel his sanity slipping away. When he finally thought that was it, he was going to die from the gore of it all, Lucius murmured quietly...

"Finite!" he paused as Snape gasped and trembled, still in severe agony from being hit with crucio multiple times, "How do you feel Severus? You don't look at all well," he said innocently as he approached Snape's crumbled body and kicked him hard in the abdomen. "When I am done, you will not be any bother to me any more. You will be completely and utterly useless. I had thought of killing you. It was oh, so tempting, but then I looked deeper into the situation. What does Severus Snape need the most to be of benefit to Dumbledore and his happy crusade of do-gooders? Then it occurred to me. His sight!" he bent down on one knee and smile at his ex-fellow deatheater and friend, "_VEDENTERIOUS!_" he shouted, and ran to the Hogwarts gates, and disapparated.

Blackness.

Everything was black.

Severus Snape, too in pain and too tired to think clearly, gave in to the darkness, and unconciousness.

Three hours later, Madam Pomfrey was enjoying a brisk walk when she saw a black heap in a mass on the ground, and went over to investigate it. As she got closer, she realized, to her horror, that it was a person. She quickly ran over to see that it was none other than her co-worker, Professor Snape.

"Snape?! Wake up, man!" with great difficulty, she turned him over and gasped in horror. His pupils were pure white, "Damn it Severus...how could this happen to you?" she muttered quietly as she levitated his limp body and walked him into the infirmary, laid him down and sent a house elf for Professor Dumbledore.

"How could this have happened, Albus?" a very concerned Madam Pomfrey questioned.

"Lucius Malfoy did it somehow. I'm not sure exactly how yet, but I'm sure we will find out soon.

Madam Pomfrey set to work healing the minor cuts and bruises that covered his body and muttered some spells to help with the after-effects of crucio. She stopped to look at the face of Severus Snape. He always tried to look so forceful, so dominant, but now, he wouldn't even be able to teach his classes.

"I don't know what spell was used to do this, so I don't know how to heal him properly."

"It appears to be an original spell. In all of my years, I haven't known anything that could do this. I suppose a bright light spell or something of the sort could, but his eyes just look...dead."

"Would you two shut up? I have a ghastly headache," Snape muttered as he struggled to sit up, "What's on my eyes? Why can't I see? What happened?"

Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore exchanged nervous glances. Finally, Dumbledore spoke up.

"I take it you do not recall what has taken place, Severus?"

"If I could 'recall what has taken place' I wouldn't be asking you, now would I?" Dumbledore smiled. It was the same old Severus. That was a good sign.

"It appears you have been the victim of multiple crucio attacks and quite possibly, imperio," Dumbledore stated seriously, "I am afraid, son, that you have also been subject to a blinding curse that neither Madam Pomfrey or myself am privy to."

Silence.

Snape did nothing but clenched his fists.

The silence was unnerving, and finally Madam Pomfrey could take it no longer.

"The good news is, the bruises and cuts you received during crucio are healing up quite nicely," she said as cheerfully as she could.

"Bruises? Cuts? You mean to tell me that I cannot see, and then you celebrate the healing of bloody bruises and cuts?!" his tone was deadly quiet and his body began to tremble, but not from being subjected to crucio.

"JUST GET OUT! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" he roared maliciously.

Quickly Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore exited the infirmary sadly. When they reached the halls, Dumbledore spoke gravely.

"We'll have to get someone to watch out for him. He has nowhere to go where he can be taken care of, and we need someone to teach potions."

"Can you think of anyone, Headmaster?"

"Yes, didn't Hermione Granger just graduate? I believe she majored in Potions. She would be an excellent candidate to watch over Severus, without him knowing, of course, and teach that class. I don't believe she has found employment yet."

"I will owl her immediately, Albus."

"Good, the sooner the better."


	3. Chapter Three

Author's note:

Thank-you so much to my reviewers! This is my first FF, so I was really nervous. I'm glad you like it thus far! I hope I don't let you down! Anyway, on with the story!

Chapter Three

"Viktor, I'm finished having this conversation. I love you, I will see you in a few weeks," Hermione Granger kissed her boyfriend goodbye and stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. Her dream had come true; she had been hired to teach Potions at Hogwarts! She had been thrilled when Professor McGonagall had owled her. That is, before she read the fine print. Professor Snape- that hateful man- had been blinded by Lucius Malfoy, so not only was he unable to teach, but he was unable to protect himself.

Great.

She had to protect Severus Snape.

She shuddered.

It had been a difficult decision to make, but Hermione decided it would be worth it. She had wanted to teach at Hogwarts so badly! If she had to baby-sit Severus Snape, she would do it!

Viktor had been furious when she told him she was going to take the job. She could tell he wanted to ask her to move in with him, but she wasn't ready for that. She blushed at the thought of sex, actually DOING it made her feel faint. He had been hinting that he wanted to have sex for some time. _'Ve have been seeing each other for...a long time! It is time for us to partake in certain...activities!'_ he didn't even know how long they had been together, how could he expect her to be ready to make love with him? She blushed at the thought.

Before she knew it, she had arrived. She quickly retrieved her bags and turned to get onto a boat when she ran into something very large, brown and warm. Rubbing her head, she looked up and smiled.

"Hagrid! It's so wonderful to see you!"

"'Mione! I wuz so thrilled ta hear ya were comin' ta teach at 'Ogwarts! 'Tis a shame about Professor Snape, ain't it?"

"Err...yeah," Hermione looked uncomfortable at the mention of Professor Snape, "Let's go Hagrid!" she exclaimed happily and they made their way across the water.

She entered the doors of the familiar castle that she loved so much. Students were scurrying to their classes and chatting about quidditch, classes and, of course, the absence of Professor Snape.

"Ahh, Hermione!" came the warm voice of Professor Albus Dumbledore, "You don't mind if I call you Hermione do you? It's so wonderful to see you!"

"It's perfectly fine for you to call me Hermione Professor-"

"No, no! Call me Albus. We are colleagues now! You are my equal," his eyes were twinkling and he smiled as he spoke.

"Alright...Albus," Hermione repeated uncomfortably, "It will take some getting used to."

"Of course! Come, let's get you settled into your quarters," his tone suddenly became sullen and quiet, "I will need to speak with you about Professor Snape as well."

"Alright," Hermione was very worried about the situation with Professor Snape. What was she going to be doing with him?

They made their way down many flights of stairs until they reached the dungeons. Hermione looked questioningly at Albus.

"You will need to be near Severus, so you can keep an eye on him," him said just above a whisper, "Hermione," he said seriously as he opened the door to her new quarters and she began to put her things in their place, "You must keep Severus from knowing that one of the purposes you are serving here is to watch over him at all costs. He would be furious and I am afraid that he would leave. There is no way he would survive on his own in those massive estates of his with just a few house elves to help him." Hermione grimaced. She hated the idea of house elves in slavery, but she had long since given up on S.P.E.W.

"Yes Pro- Albus, I will make sure he doesn't know."

"Good," he said twinkling again.

Her quarters were very lovely. The walls were Gryffindor Red with gold curtains and a gold bedspread. (Obviously decorated by Professor McGonagall and Albus) The lamps and accessories were gold, red, or black.

"I love my quarters! They are so...Gryffindor!" she proclaimed, beaming.

"I thought you would appreciate the house spirit. Well, I suppose it's time for us to go see Severus. He will want to speak with you about lessons and such, no doubt."

Hermione suddenly felt panicked. She had to see him now? She had to see Professor Snape blind? 'Wait a minute,' she thought to herself, 'He's blind, so he can't give me that evil death stare! I can do this!'

Albus knocked on a large black door, presumably leading to Snape's quarters.

"Who is it?" a bitter and vicious voice asked from behind the oak door.

"It is I, Severus. I have brought Hermione with me, so you may speak with her about her lessons."

Suddenly, the massive door was flung open and there stood the ghastly appearance of Severus Snape. His skin was white from lack of sunlight, his robes were disheveled and his hair was worse than Harry's, but all of that paled in comparison to his eyes. It was a grousome sight. They were blood shot and his pupils were the purest of white next to the black of his iris. Before she could stop herself, she gasped.

The corner of his mouth turned up in a disgusting smirk and he laughed. Severus Snape laughed! Not a warm, kind laugh, but a cold, bitter laugh. There was nothing happy about it.

"Hmm, that is the third reaction of the sort I have received. I should very much like to see the repugnant sight which is my eyes," he sneered coldly.

"Severus, Hermione would like to know where you left off with your students," Albus said cheerfully, completely ignoring his previous comment.

"What? You mean the know-it-all doesn't already have a full lesson plan set for each year? I shocked," his tone was mocking and harsh.

"I beg your pardon, I just wanted to know if there were any students I should take extra care with or lessons you have already covered. I didn't know I was going to be such I burden, I will leave you be," she snapped back at him and she swiftly exited the room, leaving an outraged Snape and an amused Albus.

"How DARE she speak to me like that?" he sneered.

"Come now Severus, what do you expect when you speak to her like she's done something terribly wrong to you? She's just here to do her job. I want you to be kind to her."

Snape scoffed at the very idea. Kind? To Hermione Granger? Yeah, right.

"It will be a cold day in hell when I welcome that girl-"

"Woman, Severus," Albus lowered his tone suggestively, "She is very much a woman."

Author's note:

I hope you like it! Review, please. Constructive criticism and complement are welcome! No flames, please. This is my first FF, be gentle. Thank-you!

3Amy


	4. Chapter Four

Author's note:

Ok, I know I've been pretty PG-13, but I said mild! I'm going to rile up the language a bit in this chapter, not because I am a potty-mouth, but because that's the character! Get over it! sticks tongue out teehee...in all sincerity folks, if something I say is wrong or insulting, please email me and I will do whatever I can to fix it. :-D

Themagicalmare87: Thank-you so much for pointing things out to me constructively! I really appreciate it.

I need a reliable beta-reader! Anyone interested, please email me at 

Chapter Four

Snape's mouth dropped.

"You barmy codger! I don't wish to head such things about a student!"

"She's not a student any more, Severus! She's a teacher, and a very lovely one at that. I expect she'll be very popular among the young men." Albus's voice was very suggestive and it infuriated Severus.

"Just get out! Leave me be!"

Albus chuckled as he made his way to exit the dreary room, then paused, "Watch over her Severus, I fear she will get trampled a bit in the next few weeks." He then exited and closed the large black door.

'_Watch over her? The Gryffindor know-it-all? No way in hell will I be caretaker to that monster,'_ He thought snidely.

Severus made his way to a large emerald green velvet chair in front of a roaring fire and plopped down.

"Bugger him," he thought out loud, "He's just trying to piss me off!" he realized he was shouting to no one and became even angrier. He felt around and found a vase that he never really liked anyway and threw it in the direction of the door. Before he even heard it shatter, he heard a very high pitched scream.

"WHO IS THERE?" he bellowed brutally.

"I-It-"

"Oh God. What are you doing here Miss Granger," he hissed as he rose, trying to look frightening, but the only emotion Hermione was feeling was pity.

"I'm s-sorry sir, I-I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for what I said earlier and wanted to know if there was anything I could do for you, sir," her voice was just above a whisper.

"Whatever to the first part, and no, thank you to the last part," he sneered.

Hermione began picking up papers and things off the floor that, she assumed, he had thrown during another outrage.

"What are you doing," he asked shortly.

"Picking up these papers," she stood up from the ground and placed a stack of partially graded papers on the nearby desk, "Would it be alright looked over some of these to see what you've been doing in your classes?"

He answered by motioning that she sit on the largest couch she had ever seen. She tentatively sat and began to look through the papers.

"This Mr. Roger Callicutt doesn't seem to quite under-"Snape cut her off with a scoff.

"Ha! Doesn't quite? He's worse than Neville Longbottom. Completely hopeless," he sneered.

"I don't believe that _anyone _is completely hopeless," she said thoughtfully.

"How very Gryffindor of you," Hermione's jaw dropped. It couldn't be! Severus Snape couldn't have just...teased her? No way! Certainly not.

"Thank you," she snapped. She refused to allow him to get by with using her house to insult her, "I am obviously just annoying you." She picked up the stack of papers and made her way to the door.

"Should I come get you this evening for dinner?"

He scoffed, and Hermione saw his eyes move, "I do not eat my meals in the great hall. Thank you," his voice was very insincere.

Hermione looked around the room and noticed it looked extremely "lived in".

"Have you even left your rooms since...the accident?"

Snape turned abruptly, "It wasn't an accident, Lucius had every intention of blinding me," his voice was just above a whisper and more deadly than she had ever heard it, "And no, to answer you question I have not left my rooms."

"Why are you being such a coward about-"

BIG mistake.

Hermione's eyes grew large as Snape's face turned red and he began shaking.

"Get out." It was a simple statement, but his tone made it malicious and wicked.

"Fine, be a cowardly hermit for the rest of your life! I tried, and now I'm done!" she sneered and quickly left the dark rooms.

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" in the direction of the door, "How DARE she call me a coward after all I did for the order!" he kicked a glass sitting on the floor into the hearth and cursed as he heard it hit the stone and shatter.

"I'll show her! Coward? Stupid know-it-all!" he grabbed his cloak and a cane that had been given to him by the poor house elf assigned to him and dashed out of his rooms.

'_Who the hell does she think she is?_' he thought to himself, still fuming, as he walked down a long hallway.

He stopped abruptly when he heard a students talking and then heard one gasp.

"P-Pr-Professor S-Sn-Snape, s-s-sir. I-I-I'm-"

"Oh shut up with your mumbling Callicutt."

"Yes sir. Good to see you out sir," he mumbled shyly before scurrying off with a giggling girl.

'No doubt a Gryffindor,' he thought snidely.

Suddenly, he tripped on something sticking up from the ground, falling and hitting his head against the corner of a window.

"DAMN IT! SHIT!" he roared, bringing a hand up to his bleeding cheek, "Who the hell put a window there?" he bellowed.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione's was panting as she spoke; she had probably heard him shouting and came to see what was going on.

"Stay away from me," he hissed, "You've done quite enough already."

"Nonsense," she muttered and he felt her grab his hands and pull him up from the ground, leading him to what he guessed were her quarters. When they got there, he found himself not wanting her to let her hands go'_What's bloody wrong with me?_' Nervous of these strange feelings, he pushed her hands away and stood stiffly with his hands behind his back, blood trickling down his face.

"Here," she took him by the arms and pushed him in the opposite direction and down into a very comfortable chair, "That cut looks pretty deep," he heard her call from a short distance. He then heard water running and footsteps coming close to him.

She felt him sit down close beside him and he stiffened again and felt her press a hot rag on the exceedingly painful gash on the side of his face.

"You should've let me bring you where you wanted to go," he snorted, "I would've been happy to. I know you think I'm this terribly obnoxious person, but I don't TRY to be. You could at least give me a chance."

He remained silent as she cleaned his wound and began applying some sort of salve that burned intensely for a moment before relieving the pain completely.

"What is that?" he questioned.

"Guarirencium salve. It's an instant healing salve. I'm sorry if it burns a bit, I should've told you about that to begin with."

"That's alright," it came out much kinder than he had intended it to, and he was trying to think of something rude to say to cover it up, when she spoke up.

"I'm sorry I called you a coward, Professor Snape. It was highly unprofessional of me. I hope you will forgive me."

"Miss Granger-"he began sternly, before getting cut off.

"Hermione, call me Hermione. We'll be working together quite a bit, so, please, call me Hermione."

This made Severus excruciatingly uncomfortable. Call her Hermione? Did she expect them to become great friends or something? How could he call a student by her first name? '_**EX** student!_' a voice in his head chimed.

"Err...alright...Hermione," his tone was so uptight and firm that he may as well have said 'Miss Granger' but Hermione thought..._'It's a start!'_

Author's Note:

Ok, I am SUPER sorry, but I may not be able to update again for a few days. I am in a VERY big musical right now, and it's just a few weeks before opening night, so we are practicing CONSTANTLY! Please don't flame me for my tardiness. Hugs&Kisses! Amy :-


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: If Harry Potter were mine, I would be the world's richest fourteen-year-old. I am NOT the world's richest fourteen-year-old. Harry Potter is NOT mine. ::tear:: I am just a highly mature homeschooler (GASP!) with an obsession with writing and Harry Potter. JK is my hero. ::Curtseys::

Author's Note: Because I did not want to make my faithful reviewers sad (Greeknelo :-D) I updated as soon as I could and wrote this chapter as quickly as I could. Thanks to Greeknelo, RebelGal4ever, Jade 121, demoness of cosmos, themagicmare87, and Kbluesmom for reviewing my story. It really means a great deal to me that you took the time to read my story. ::Happy tear:: Also folks, Severus is going to go a little soft towards Hermione in this chapter, but that is ONLY because he is falling in love with her! He will NOT become Mr. Rogers! I promise he will not go ridiculously out of character! Love you all! On to chapter five! :-D

Chapter Five

"So Professor, will you allow me to escort you to dinner?" Hermione asked gently, not wanting to make him angry again.

"I suppose that would be alright," he spoke stiffly and his head was moving around as he spoke, as if he were trying to make eye contact with her, but had no idea where she was. She gently took his very large hand in her average sized one which looked tiny next to his and began to lead him out of her quarters.

Severus couldn't help but feel extremely vulnerable. He couldn't see anything at all and he was led through the long corridors of Hogwarts by a (supposedly) very beautiful, very young woman.

"Professor Snape, would you like to go with me to Hogsmead tomorrow? I don't have classes, and I needed to get a few things and didn't want to go alone," Hermione smiled at her cleverness. She knew that if she made it appear as if _she_ needed _him_ rather than the other way around, he would accompany her.

"I don't know Miss...Hermione," he said uncomfortably.

"I won't take no for an answer! I need you to come with me," her voice was slightly whining, and Snape knew he couldn't turn her down.

"Well, I suppose I will do it for your sake," he spoke sternly.

"Thank-you Professor," the next thing he felt was a warm pressure on his cheek and he knew she had kissed him. He felt his face getting hot and his hands began sweating as she still held one of them.

"Here we are, Pro-"

"Severus. Call me Severus, please."

Hermione's raised her eyebrows amazed and her jaw dropped.

"Err...alright...Severus," she liked the way his name rolled off of her tongue almost as much as he did.

The loud chattering of students and teachers could be heard throughout the hall as they entered. Lucious aromas filled the air and Severus took a deep whiff and could detect the smell of pies, puddings, cakes, fresh-baked breads, and pumpkin juice.

"Severus!" came the astonished voice of Albus Dumbledore, "It is so wonderful to see you out and about m'boy!" he stated as he patted Severus on the back, which made him feel like and awkward twelve-year old.

"Here, Severus, sit down," he could feel Hermione's breath on the side of his face as she spoke to him and gently pushed him down onto a seat at the staff's table. He then heard Hermione pull out a chair next to him and take a seat. He then felt her pat his knee reassuringly and he felt his trousers tighten.

Hermione noticed his head was lowered, she assumed so that no one could see his eyes. She sighed sadly. He really was a very interesting person. He had worked so hard for Dumbledore and the order and made it through the distruction of Voldemort, only to get blinded by Lucius Malfoy.

Damned Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione clenched her fists and looked at the face of the vulnerable man sitting next to her. His eyes were moving, almost frantically, around as if they were desperately trying to see something. _Anything_. His predominant, sophisticated nose, his pale, thin lips, his chiseled cheek and jaw line. He was really very attractive in his own, unique way. _'Chiseled? Attractive? Bugger! What the hell is wrong with me? I'm becoming attracted to Severus Snape!'_ she narrowed her eyes and focused on his hands nervously folded on the table in front of him. _'What's so wrong with that? He's an intelligent, witty man who has a lot to offer someone!' _She gently reached out and took one of his hands under the table and squeezed it gently.

"Please eat something Pr- Severus. You need to keep up your strength."

"I didn't even know there was any food in front of me," his tone was bitter.

Hermione looked down at her lap, feeling quite foolish, "Here, let me help you." She picked up his fork and got him a bite of delicious herb and garlic roasted Cornish Hen and put her hand to his face, indicating that she wanted him to open his mouth. He reluctantly did so and he felt the fork enter his mouth and he took the fork from her hand as she guided him from his mouth to his food. Hermione was glad that they were in a corner and couldn't be easily seen by students. What she _didn't_ realize was that a pair of blue twinkling eyes were watching them amusedly.

When dinner was over, Hermione helped Severus to his feet and held his hand as they walked through the corridors to his quarters. They walked in comfortable silence as they were both thinking about how they felt about the other.

When they arrived at Severus's quarters, things got awkward.

"Well, here we are!" her tone was so cheery, it let Severus know she was nervous about something.

"Would you come inside for a moment, Hermione? I'd like to give you something for helping me."

"Oh, alright."

They entered the dark chambers and Severus muttered 'Lumos' and the lights came on. She assumed that was for her comfort. He then slowly made his way to a closed door that he opened eagerly and motioned for Hermione to follow him, where ever she may be. Hermione gasped as she realized what the room was.

"I've never seen such a beautiful library!" she clapped her hands like a child and laughed. It wasn't overly large, but it had beautiful molding and was a cool emerald green.

'_She has a beautiful laugh,' _ he thought to himself as he felt for a very large book sitting on an old oak table in the middle of the room.

"This is an old book of muggle poetry. I thought you may enjoy it. I always loved it before-"he didn't finish his sentence. He just placed the book in her hands and she took one of his hands and put it up to her face. He stiffened but then relaxed as she ran her fingers lightly over the thin skin on the back of his hand. He began to run his fingers lightly over her face, memorizing every nook and cranny. As his fingertips traveled over her skin, he remembered her immense beauty and so wished to feel her entire body to see how she had...changed. This urge frightened him and he reluctantly pulled his hands from her face. She opened her eyes to see a mixture of confusion, happiness, and fear on Severus's face.

"Thank-you so much, Severus. I will treasure it forever." She quickly kissed the very corner of his mouth and hurried out of the room, calling as she left, "I'll come get you for Hogsmeade at 8:30!"

Severus just stood completely stunned.

She had just kissed him.

She kissed him.

Suddenly, he let out a whoop and for the first time in a very, very long time, Severus Snape was truly happy.

Author's note:

::Sniff:: Haha...I wrote it as quickly as I could, so it may have several mistakes, I ask that you forgive me this time. I love you all!

I still need a beta-reader! Someone email me!...PLEASE!


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Ok guys, I am SUPER sorry, but I am going to be at most 3 days between chapters until November 15th (Annie will be over by then, which is the musical I am in) I still have TONS of lines that I haven't memorized that need to be memorized, so I will be squeezing in time to write. Please don't give up on me! I promise it won't be more than 3 days in between updates! If it will be, I will make sure that I notify you beforehand! I love you all SOOO much for reading my story! ::kisses::

Mouse: Sounds great!!! Email me at and I will send chapters to you as I finish them!


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer:

It's not mine, don't sue me. I'm too cute to sue! ::grins:: I'm just kidding, but seriously, I own nothing to do with Harry Potter...it's all JK, who is my hero.

Author's Note:

Ok, I had to write this chapter, because I had an emotional day, so I felt like screwing things up a bit. But hey, life is like a box of chocolates...

(That's not mine either)

Chapter Six

_Knock, knock, knock._

Severus Snape abruptly stumbled from the comfort of his bed, feeling his way through his chambers, tripping over furniture and books scattered across the floor until he reached the entrance.

"WHO THE HELL IS IT?!" he roared. Hermione, who was on the other side of the door, rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Did you forget about our Hogsmeade date?" she asked sweetly and he opened the door shyly, "Good morning, sunshine!" she said sarcastically and he scoffed.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't get to sleep last night so I couldn't wake up this morning," he motioned for her to come inside and Hermione's jaw dropped as she witnessed a most enjoyable sight. Severus was in nothing but flannel pants, exposing his surprisingly nice abdominal region and pectoral muscles. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail with wispy pieces framing his face, making him look much younger than he was.

"Err...alright. Do you need any help getting ready?" after she said it, Hermione felt like a complete idiot and was thankful Severus couldn't see her bright pink blush. What kind of question was that? It's not like she planned on dressing him!

"No thank you," he replied awkwardly, then paused and spoke again, "Actually," he shifted uncomfortably, "Could you pick out something for me to wear?" he lowered his head and looked very ashamed.

Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and spoke reassuringly, "Of course! That'll be fun!" and with that, she scurried to his massive black armoire. She pulled the heavy doors open and frowned. There wasn't much to choose from. Everything was black and plain. She picked through the heavy cloaks and slacks and neck-high shirts until she found the perfect pair right next to one another and she smiled slyly. _'It's wrong to take advantage of the fact that he can't see and put him in something that he would be miserable in and would never wear if he_ could_ see. But, maybe he wears all this high-buttoned black _to be_ miserable so that he could make everyone else miserable!' _she thought cunningly. She smiled and handed him a beautiful green turtleneck sweater and khaki slacks that had been hidden deep in the obis of his armoire.

"Here you go! I'll leave so you can change."

"Thank-you, Hermione."

"You're welcome, Severus," she smiled and spoke sincerely.

He quickly pulled on the mysterious shirt and slacks that she had chosen for him to wear and shyly exited his quarters and entered the cool Hogwarts corridors.

"You look wonderful!" she exclaimed and he stiffened and muttered his thanks as she placed her arm in the crook of his and they made their way through the halls, Hermione sniggering as she saw female students gasp and giggle and male students gasp and sneer.

Some time later, when they had arrived in Hogsmeade, Hermione _still_ held his hand as they went around to the different shops. '_Why is she voluntarily touching me,_' Severus wondered, perplexed.

"Let's go get some breakfast! There's a wonderful little café here."

"I suppose that would be alright," he tried to use his snarky professor voice, but he found it impossible knowing that such a beautiful woman was touching him so willingly.

"Great!" and with that, Severus felt a strong pull to the left, "Watch your step," she almost whispered as they made their way through the door of the quaint café. Immediately, the thick smell of homemade breads, cheeses, and Italian food attacked his senses and he breathed through his nose deeply to take it all in.

"Mmm," she moaned beautifully as she, too, breathed deeply, "Doesn't it smell wonderful in here? They have the best food ever!"

"Hermione!" came the rich, deep voice of a man that Severus believed to be very close to them, "It's been so long! Who is your friend?" the stranger's voice asked with a tinge of jealousy.

"Oh! This is my friend Professor Severus Snape, Severus, this is Robert O'Neill-"

"Call me O'Neill!" the large man interrupted and put a hand out to shake.

Hermione noticed this and mouthed 'He's blind' so that O'Neill would understand why Severus wasn't shaking his hand, although she wasn't sure he would shake his hand if he _could_ see.

"So Hermione, babe, where ya been?" Severus could feel O'Neill throw his arm around Hermione's waist and pull her away from him. '_Who in hell does that bastard think he is?_' he thought lividly.

"O'Neill," Hermione said through gritted teeth as she pushed the solid man's arm off from around her waist, "We'll just have the house special please," she said coolly and helped Severus sit at a little round table in the corner of the comfy restaurant.

"I'll be right back, Severus, I need to use the restroom," with that, he heard her footsteps go to the opposite side of the room.

"Leave me alone!" he heard Hermione's voice cry as heard a loud _smack_, "How dare you-"

"Excuse me," never before had Hermione been so afraid of the tone in someone's voice in her entire life, "But I do not think the lady wants you touching her, as a matter of fact, I don't believe she wishes to converse with you at all, so get the fuck away. Now."

"What are you going to-"O' Neill started before he whimpered, holding his crotch, and ran out of the restaurant.

"What-"

"Wandless magic. Are you alright?" he felt for her shoulders and unknowingly brushed her breasts, causing Hermione to gasp and blush profusely.

"Err...I'm alright," she said even though her cheek hurt terribly and was bleeding from O'Neill slapping her with quite a bit of force, "I should've suggest we left the moment I saw him," she looked down, ashamed, "I'm sooo sorry."

"How do you know such a vile man?" he snapped.

"I used to apparate here a lot during college and he would always be here, so we talked a lot. He seemed really nice, until one night he got a little fresh. It's no big deal-"

"'No big deal'?! That's the kind of man who rapes women, kills them and throws them into ditches when he's done!" Snape's jaw dropped and he felt extremely nauseated. He had done those very things. Hermione could tell what was wrong and put her hand on her shoulder, but he merely pushed it off and apparated out of the café.

"Oh no," Hermione whispered to herself.

"Oh dear, I've missed him."

Hermione's blood ran cold.

She'd know that voice anywhere.

She slowly turned and looked into the terrifying eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

Before she could scream, Lucius Malfoy uttered that horrible word.

"_Crucio_!" he watched gleefully as Hermione writhed on the ground screaming and muttered a silencing spell and an invisibility spell so the ordeal could only be seen and heard by himself.

Some time later, Hermione blacked out.

"We have some bad news Severus, Hermione was found in an ally in Hogsmeade...she's been the victim of crucio. We believe Lucius Malfoy is to blame," Albus Dumbledore looked very sorrowful as he spoke and his eyes were twinkling with unseen of tears.

Author's Note:

That's what you get, Severus! Anyway, mouse and mare, go to my ALS fan page and get my email there...it doesn't show them when you post it on reviews or on chapters...so poo...lol...just email me there! Much love to all my reviewers and readers!!! Next chapter will be as soon as possible!


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer:

Harry Potter is JK Rowling's, not mine. ::curtseys::

Author's note:

It may be more than three days before my next update...I'm taking my time for the next chapter. If Sev goes a little OOC in this chapter, it's because the love of his life is in trouble! Remember, the Sev we see is Harry's POV...by the way...Harry and Ron will be coming in soon...don't worry! :-D

Chapter Seven

_**CRASH!**_

Severus Snape threw a wooden chair into the wall in great frustration.

"THE BASTARD!" he kicked some books that were laying on the floor into the raging fire in the fireplace and cursed as he heard them burst into flame.

"HE WON'T REST UNTIL HE'S TAKEN EVERYTHING OF WORTH AWAY FROM ME!" he threw a pitcher full of water as he vented, "HE TRIED TO TAKE THE ONE THING I LOVE!" he was about to throw some unknown object when he realized what he had just said.

Severus Snape's jaw dropped.

Love?

_Love?_

_**LOVE?!**_

"I have to see her," he muttered to himself as he felt for the staff Albus had given him and entered the cool corridor. Tripping only a couple of times, he finally reached the infirmary and, taking a deep breath, entered nervously.

"Severus?" came the surprised voice of Madam Pomfrey.

"Where is she?"

"She's over here," he stiffened as she firmly took hold of Severus's arm and ushered him over to a drearily silent bed.

"Leave me be," he sneered.

She gave an exasperated sigh and exited the room. Severus, hearing her footsteps fading, reached out to touch the silent being in front of him. She was warm and her skin was like the finest silk. He ran his hand up her body and quickly pulled away as his hand ran over her breast.

'_No one's watching,'_ a sneaky voice told him. He then gently placed his hand on her abdomen_('Good, she's gained a little weight...she was grotesquely thin'),_ gently dragging his hand upward until he felt the soft curve of her breast and gently dragged his fingers over it. His breath caught in his throat as he ran his palms over the tops of her breasts, noticing that they were much larger than they had been. Realizing his body was reacting to this touch, he moved his hands to her face. He slowly traced her closed eyes he then ran his fingers over her nose. It wasn't the typical "dainty" nose; it sloped out somewhat, gracefully curving under, making it sophisticated. He then moved his fingers to her lips. They were full and soft; slightly open. Next, he began to trace her cheek bones, which he had always thought were lovely deep, deep, DEEP, down; gently curving out from her jaw. She had always had a beautiful bone structure, that had, seemingly, increased in loveliness since the last time he had seen her. Finally, he moved his hand to touch her hair. He had remembered her frizzy, tangled hair from her school days, but noticed that had been replaced with soft, silky curls.

"Oh, Hermione," he whimpered and lay his head down in her curly locks and, for the first time in nineteen years, cried.

"I'm so sorry. If I hadn't been so stupid-"he was cut off by his own sobs, his shoulders shaking in sorrow.

Hermione's eyelids felt as though they weighed one thousand pounds, as did her tongue, so she listened to him crying sorrowfully without being able to do anything.

"Damnit!" he shouted at himself, "Severus, you fool...how could you let your self fall in love with her? You haven't a chance in hell with her! You always set yourself up for these things," he talked to himself bitterly, tears still falling down his face.

"I love you so much, Hermione," he sighed sadly, "Goodnight, Hermione. I'll leave you be now," he gently placed his lips on hers. Suddenly, he thought he felt her lips moving against his and abruptly pulled back.

"Hermione?" hearing no reply, he wiped his eyes, sighed and carefully stood, making his way back to his quarters.

Once he reached his quarters, he felt his way to his large emerald green chair and sat down, his head in his hands. Then, he heard the door open. Footsteps started coming his way.

"Who's there?" he asked sharply.

"Severus?" came the voice of Hermione Granger. It was meek and cracking, but it was her voice. He quickly stood and turned to face the direction she had spoken from, "Oh, Severus," she sobbed, throwing her arms around him and hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

Severus awkwardly placed one of his arms around her small waist, and one began stroking her hair.

"S-Severus," she was still sobbing, "I-I-I'm f-falling in love with y-you and I kn-know that y-you d-d-don't feel the same," she hiccupped after she spoke and cried more, "And I'm s-s-s-so s-s-s-sorry that I g-g-got mad at y-you I had no-"

"Hermione, you had every right to say what you did to me," he interrupted, cupping her face in his massive hands, "And as for the first thing," he took a deep breath in and let it out, "I've never been in love-"he felt her begin to pull away, "-until now."

Hermione's jaw dropped and she audibly gasped and threw her hand over her mouth.

"Do you mean it? You don't have to say that if you don't mean it. I mean, I know that I probably made you feel pressured and all-"she was interrupted by his soft lips being placed on hers. She gasped into his mouth and began to kiss him back. It was a kiss so full of love and passion, and yet purity and shyness. Both people had had difficult pasts, but in one kiss, seemed to be molded to each other, bonded to each other. He gently, slowly deepened the kiss, his tongue carefully stroking her tongue and lips and she copied his movements. Her hands bravely moved from around his neck to his waist and his went from her waist to her hair, neck, back, and just above her buttocks.

Slowly and reluctantly, Hermione pulled away from the kiss, leaning her forehead against his. They were both panting quite a bit, his hands exploring and remembering her face and the dip of her waist.

She smiled at him and stroked his face.

"I suppose this will complicate things a bit," she laughed, "But I don't care," she stroked his face lovingly, placing chaste kisses on his cheeks and eyes and the corners of his mouth, "Severus?"

"I just don't believe it," his brow furrowed in confusion, "Why me? Don't you date that Krum person?"

"Oh, Viktor," she spoke glumly, "All he wants from me is sex. He has been hassling me for months about it. I'm not in love with him. I refuse to lose my virginity to someone I am not in love with."

Severus could feel the heat rising to her cheeks as he tenderly stroked them and couldn't help but smile a bit. She was a virgin!

A virgin!

'_Not for much longer'_ he thought to himself excitedly.

Author's note:

It was rushed, so don't be too hard on me. I wrote it in a little less than two hours while doing other things, so I'm pretty proud of it...haha...review kindly! :-D Much love to my beta Mouse! ::KISS::


	9. Author's Noteagain

Author's Note:

Ok, I have been working my patooty off writing the next chapter, so it is going to be a couple days...BUT IT WILL BE WORTH IT! I promise! I need some recommendations in reviews about the following

Should they have premarital "intercourse" haha...

Should Harry be with Ginny or Luna

Should Ron be with someone? If so, who?

Should Severus regain his sight in the end?

If you have anything else, just holla, yo...sorry...I am such a white girl

Love and Kisses

Amy


	10. Chapter Eight

Author's Note:

Thanks for all the tips in my reviews! If you like my story, please review, it makes me feel special ::blushes:: Anyway, on with the story! (P.S. Thanks to my beta, Mouse! WOO!)

Chapter Eight

They sat on the emerald green, velvet couch; his hand on hers, in a somewhat awkward silence.

"Err‚...," she began awkwardly, "What does this mean, Severus? I mean‚...are we‚...err‚...like‚...a couple now?"

To her surprise, he chuckled a little at this, "I suppose we are whatever you wish for us to be, Hermione."

"Well, I wouldn't feel right calling you my‚...significant other‚...until I owl Viktor and tell him‚...," she trailed off, sounding and feeling a bit frightened. Sensing her nervousness, he squeezed her hand and reached his own out to feel the smooth skin of her face again.

"Take as much time as you need. I know you were with him a long time. Just take your time‚...I can wait‚..."

"No Severus, you've been waiting long enough," she sighed as his elegant fingers stroked her cheek. "Do you have some parchment and a quill I can borrow?"

He gently removed his fingers from her face replacing them with his lips, caressing her chin lightly.

"Over on the desk‚...help yourself," he smiled in her direction. It faded as her warmth left him and he felt quite melancholy.

"Oh, I see it."

His smile returned when he felt her sit down again and lean into him.

"Let's see‚...," she tapped her chin with the quill and bit her lip, deep in though.

He then heard the scribble of a quill on parchment and listened to her write for about ten minutes.

"There, I'm done," she muttered quietly, "would you like to hear it?"

"If you would like to read it to me," he said a bit gruffly.

'_Same old Severus_' Hermione thought, trying to stifle a chuckle. "Ahemï‚¼" she began:

_Viktor,_

_We no longer have anything in common. I thank you for the good memories you have given me, but I can no longer be your girlfriend. I hope we can remain friends._

_Cordially yours,_

_Hermione Granger_

"There, how was that?" She asked shyly, not sure that it sounded right.

"Well, it's certainly to the point," he said sarcastically.

"Hmm‚...do you think it's a bit to, 'to the point'?" She sounded very concerned.

Although Severus was losing his patience, he was _new_ with this whole relationship thing. He took and deep breath and decided to be 'kind' to her.

"Err‚...no‚...very business like‚...that's the best way to deal with these things," he said stiffly.

He was trying to sound intimidating and intelligent, much like he would in the classroom. Hermione smiled at this. This was a large part of the Severus Snape that she was falling in love with.

"Alright. Then this is what I'll send." She took a deep breath. "I would've never had the nerve had I not expressed my feelings to you, Severus," she touched his cheek gently and placed her lips on his. Severus was a bit surprised by this and didn't react for a moment. Hermione was about to pull away, because of his lack of enthusiasm, when he put his arms around her waist. She then put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"Ahem‚...,"

Severus and Hermione, in mid-snog, tore apart and Hermione gasped.

"Headmaster! I...err..."

"What a lovely sight to behold! Congratulations m'boy!" Came the, in Severus' opinion, disgustingly cheery voice of Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione disentangled herself from Severus and straightened both of their clothes, "I'm so sorry headmaster," she started.

"Damn it, Albus, you've always had such putrid timing!" He sneered viciously at the kind old man, who just smiled at Severus' rudeness.

"So, Hermione, Severus, how long has this been going on?" Severus could almost hear his eyes twinkling madly, and his eyebrows raising in a suggestive manner as he spoke.

"About two hours," Hermione murmured shyly, not sure whether or not Severus would want her telling people.

'_She's not ashamed!_' He thought excitedly, but decided not to show itï‚¼he refused to give Albus that satisfaction.

"Haha‚...I can't wait to see you after a week!" Albus chortled.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Severus sneered.

Albus chuckled a bit, "I suppose I should let you return to your‚...err‚...pleasures."

Hermione blushed brightly as she watched the headmaster exit Severus' quarters.

"Well that was quite embarrassing!" Severus said harshly, not making it clear that he was angry with Dumbledore, and not Hermione.

"I'm so sorry," she started, "you probably didn't-" she was cut off as Severus kissed her yet again and she wrapped her arms around him once more, his tongue gently caressed hers and she moaned into his mouth. His hands moved from her waist, to her abdomen, to just below her breasts. She abruptly pulled away, shy at this contact.

"S-sorryï‚...I'm just‚...shy," he could almost hear her blushing and smiled.

"That's perfectly alright, Hermione. I shouldn't have taken it that far. Do you forgive me?" He asked flirtatiously.

Hermione's jaw dropped. _He Was Flirting With Her! Severus Snape! Flirting!_ She never thought she would live to see the day.

"Thank you, Severus."

"Hermione, I never want you to feel‚...err‚...," he looked and sounded extremely uncomfortable, "pressuredï‚¼with me. If I seem to touch you more than is usual, it's just because I cannot see you. I cannot see your beauty‚...I want to feel it." He sounded bitter as he spoke.

"Not all beauty can be seen or felt Severus." She took his hand and placed it on her heart. "This is where I see your beauty, and where I want you to see mine."

"I can see it Hermione. I can see it." His lips chastely touched her cheek and he pulled her into his warm embrace.

_Author's note:_

Ok, I had originally planned on making this a huge, long chapter, but I chose quality over quantity. I hope you enjoyed it. If so please tell me! If not‚...I love you anyway! ::grins::

_Annie_, is going well, to all who have wished me luck. Tech week started today‚...so it may be four or five days before my next update‚...SORRY! I love you all!!!


End file.
